Evil Buu's First Love
by Yvintia
Summary: A regular girl accidentally becomes the object of Evil Buu's affections. One-shot complete story. Sort of OC.


__

Evil Buu's first love:

A one-shot story based on a dream I once had.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ryan and Rebecca and Ronny are all made up, but I don't think they really belong to me. Now, we begin.

Rebecca MacFredrick was only recently becoming an anime fan. She had began about a year ago be being captivated by _Sailor Moon_. However, now she wanted to expand her knowledge of anime. She had a friend at high school named Ryan, who was only too happy to help her out. One day after she had made the request for more anime, he came to school with a backpack stuffed to the brim with anime videos and manga. Among the titles he provided her with were _Slayers_, _Gundam Wing_, _Ranma ½_, _Kodomo no Omocha,_ _Magic Knight Rayearth_, _Inuyasha, Fushigi Yuugi, Trigun, _{ect, ect, ect, ect, ect, ect, ect, ect...} and _Dragonball Z_. There was a variety of fansubs, commercial subs, and even the odd dubbed video.

That very evening {Friday}, she began on this stack of anime videos. She knew within the first few videos that her life would now rotate around anime.

She just didn't realize _how much_ of her life she was giving up to the obsession.

It was about 10:00 that night when she began a _Dragonball Z_ video. It was not, however, the first tape in the series; it was a tape that was actually pretty near to the end, according to Ryan. There were a bunch of people with odd hairdos (as one should expect when watching anime; gravity does not apply to hair.) fighting against a pink guy wearing poofy white pants. She didn't manage to catch very many of the character's names; it was rather late, and she had watched many different animes so far.

In fact, there was only name she could put to a face right now.

The muscular pink guy was named Buu.

For some reason she didn't know, there was also a big, fat pink guy who was called Buu. She suspected that they were long-lost twin brothers or something.

It was after three volumes of _Dragonball Z_ when she decided it was well after time to go to sleep now. After all, the anime would still be there when she woke up the next morning.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ In the Dragonball Z universe... ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Gotenks was fighting with the evil Buu, and doing rather poorly. They were fighting just below Dende's lookout. Dende himself was rummaging through one of the many rooms deep inside the lookout. He was looking for some way to do _something_ about Buu. He was hoping that the previous guardian of the Earth had something useful stashed away in here.

"Mr. Popo, what is this one?" Dende asked, picking up a jar.

"Oh heavens, Dende, that is not what we want. That is the Blackwater Mist, and it will not help us against Majin Buu." Popo answered as Dende set the jar back on the shelf he had taken it from. In the process of putting that one back, he knocked down another jar, which shattered on the floor. Gas began to fume up from it, as Dende and Mr. Popo fled from the room coughing.

"What is that?" Dende asked as they ran.

"I'm not sure." Mr. Popo coughed. "That was one bottle that I do not recognize."

The smoke exited the nearest window, and formed something that looked like a big, orange heart. The heart took a moment to orient itself, then dropped like a stone. Dende and Mr. Popo watched in horror.

"I hope that we have not unleashed anything that is worse than Majin Buu!" Dende exclaimed.

"You voice the concerns of all who have survived this far." Mr. Popo agreed.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ In the battlefield¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Buu himself was not very amused with Gotenks. Some of the attacks that he used actually _stung_ like crazy.

Buu had just about been ready to end this battle once and for all when a large heart-shaped orange cloud of smoke descended upon the battlefield.

Buu frowned at it. "What are you?" He demanded. The smoke didn't respond. It quivered for a moment before rushing over to Buu, engulfing him in its substance.

Gotenks, who had not known what to do, was the only one left of the battlefield once the smoke was gone.

"Uh... Did I just win?" He asked, realizing that Buu's _Ki_ was completely gone.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ In Rebecca's bedroom¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Buu found himself now in a strange room that he had never seen before. He immediately whipped around in a circle, trying to make sense of the situation. In the process of whipping around, he knocked over the stack of anime videos that had been piled on top of Rebecca's dresser. They fell to the floor with a loud clatter, knocking the alarm clock off the dresser as well.

Buu leapt in to the air, startled by the noise. He glared at the fallen videos for a moment, but as the lump in the blankets groaned, he moved to glare at the lump in the bed.

A hand reached up from under the blankets to pick up a watch that was resting on a nearby desk.

"_SIX o CLOCK IN THE MORNING?!!!_" The muffled voice exclaimed, and put the watch back down. "I'm not getting up yet." The voice mumbled, and went quiet.

Buu waited for a long moment, trying to decide what to do. After several long minutes of head scratching, pondering and deep thought, Buu decided that the lump of blankets must have the answers. He landed on the floor near the bed, and tentatively poked the pile of blankets. There was one muffled groan, and it was quiet again.

Buu was not pleased; that was not an answer to anything. He poked it again, and this time, the pile of blankets said "Ronny, let me sleep!"

After that, it was quiet again. Buu decided to poke the blankets again.

This time, the pile sat up abruptly, sending the blanket flying off the bed.

"RONNY, FOR THE LAST TIME, LET ME SLEEP!!!" The lump, now identified to be a human, shrieked.

Buu was surprised; he was not used to being shrieked at like that by humans. Especially not bleary-eyes, messy-haired female humans who were wearing neon blue Hello Kitty pajamas.

Rebecca blinked her mud-puddle brown eyes, trying to make sense of the situation. She was also quite surprised, as she was used to her 12-year-old brother being the one to wake her up too early, not some strange pink guy. Her mahogany curls of hair were frizzing about, in mild defiance of gravity.

"Wha...?" She began to say, before the door opened, and Ronny barged in.

"What are you shrieking about, old hag? I didn't— OH MY GOSH!!!" Ronny had had his eyes closed when making the first part of the statement; the second part came when he opened his eyes.

Ronny started to turn around and run, but Majin Buu opened his mouth wide and took a deep breath, inhaling the poor Ronny.

Rebecca watched in horror as Buu swallowed her little brother; sure, he had been annoying, but he didn't deserve _THAT!_

Buu turned back to Rebecca.

"Tell me where this is. Where is the boy I was fighting?" He demanded.

"Wh—what boy?" Rebecca clung to her sheets, which had not been tossed off the bed along with the blanket.

"The one I was fighting." Buu said, as though that explained everything.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered. Frowning, he stretched his neck out to hover his head near hers. She could feel his breath on her face, even through the blanket she had pulled over herself.

"I don't like this place. Now tell me, where is the boy?!!" Buu demanded.

_Wake up, wake up! Why can't I wake up?!!!_ Rebecca thought frantically, trying to wake herself up from this dream. "YOU JUST ATE THE BOY!!!" She exclaimed, continuing to cower beneath her sheet.

"That was not the boy I was fighting!" Buu said, then paused for a long moment. This human seemed different to him for some reason. Almost interesting. He slowly pulled back the sheet that she was covering her head with.

"Am I dreaming? Or is this real?" Rebecca wondered aloud in fear, brushing her mahogany hair our of her face.

"What is a dream?" Buu asked, placing his hands on the edge of Rebecca's bed and leaning over, putting his face close to hers.

"It's when..." Rebecca paused thoughtfully. "When you see something that isn't real while you're asleep."

Buu was very quiet for a moment, as though he was remembering something.

"I had a dream once." He said in a surprisingly quiet tone. All was still for a few moments before Rebecca came back to her senses.

"I should take you to Ryan." She stood up, leaving the bed.

"Who is Ryan?" Buu asked in a dark tone.

"He gave me the Dragonball Z videos, so he should know how to put you back in there. Where you belong." She said while selecting clothes from her dresser.

Almost an hour later, Rebecca had managed to smuggle Buu out of her house. She had disguised him with a blue jacket and a green baseball cap, and somehow managed to get him past her mom.

They arrived at the gas station where Ryan was working as an attendant without much trouble. Buu was being uncharacteristically respectful of Rebecca, and managed not to kill anyone else.

As they approached the gas station, Ryan saw them coming.

"I'll be back in a minute." he called to the other attendant.

"Sure. Whatever." The other guy muttered as Ryan ran over to Rebecca.

"Hey. What's up? Did you finish with the anime already?" He asked. At the same time, Rebecca was crying out to him. "RYAN! We've got trouble!"

"What's wro-- MAJIN BUU!" Ryan shouted as he noticed Buu. Ryan grabbed Rebecca's arm and hurried her away from Buu. Once they were about ten yards from Buu, he began to whisper hurriedly.

"How did you manage this? How did you get Buu out of the anime?" He asked urgently.

"I don't know! I didn't do it on purpose. I want to know how to send him back!" She replied.

"Rebecca, listen to me." Ryan said very seriously, holding Rebecca's shoulders. "If you have the ability to bring characters out of anime, there's something I need you to do for me."

"What is it...?" She asked doubtfully.

"Please, summon all the cuties from _Magic Knight Rayearth_, and then Shampoo from _Ranma ½_, and the girls from _Love Hina_, and, and, and...." Ryan babbled excitedly, though he had seemed very sincere in asking for a favor.

"Ryan, listen to me." Rebecca said seriously, clutching Ryan's arm in an attempt to bring him back to reality. "This guy inhaled my brother! I don't really think it's safe for him to be in our world!"

"...And of course I would want Chi from _Chobits_ too! Can't forget her!" Ryan concluded animatedly. "That's not too much to ask, is it Rebecca?"

"I told you, I can't do that kind of thing!" She replied firmly, turning to walk away. Ryan fell on his knees and grabbed Rebacca's ankle.

"I'm begging you, Rebecca-sama! I would be forever in your debt!" He pleaded. Rebecca heard a low growl and turned to see Buu approaching them slowly.

Buu grabbed Ryan by the shirt and lifted him in to the off the ground.

"Keep your filthy hands off my woman!" He snarled, shaking Ryan.

"Your woman....?" Ryan wheezed, trying not to be strangled by this gesture.

"Buu, put him down!" Rebecca shouted, grabbing the arm that Buu wasn't holding Ryan with. Buu looked at her in an almost curious manner, and dropped Ryan.

Ryan landed with an "ouch!", then scurried away while Rebecca frowned firmly at Buu.

"Why?" Buu asked quietly. "Why did you want me to let him go?"

"Because it's not right for you to hurt my friends." She said in an almost scolding tone. Part of her wondered if he was going to turn her in to a chocolate bar and eat her too, while the other side wondered what he meant by calling her his woman. However, the larger part of her was wondering if he was going to kill her.

Buu didn't have trouble with any such mental processes; he was busy experiencing the first pang of guilt in his whole life.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, looking away from her.

Rebecca was completely stunned by this sudden remorse Buu seemed to be showing.

"It's okay." She answered softly. Buu immediately perked up and made a frightening expression at Rebecca; it was almost a smile.

"I've decided that you're my woman." He declared. His tone was not harsh, but it would hardly be classed as gentle either. It was more like he was reminding her of something she should already know.

"What?" She asked, completely aghast.

"We can go back to Zerbinoff Five, the last planet I was on, and I'll take care of you." He either didn't hear her protest or was completely ignoring it.

"Buu, there's nothing wrong with you and everything, but I don't know you at all!" She continued to protest as he continued to make future plans.

Out of nowhere a bucketful of soapy water came sloshing and landed on Buu. Incidentally, it soaked Rebecca as well, but that wasn't the target of the bucket. They turned to see Ryan, who had thrown the bucket, looking victorious.

"Hah! Soapy water will get you every time! Just like in _Dealing with Dragons_!" He exclaimed, making a reference to one of the very few book series he read. He also had another bucket of soapy water just in case the first one didn't work.

Buu growled, wiping soapy water out of his eyes, and started to move threateningly towards Ryan. However, something stopped him in his tracks, as he noticed he was beginning to disappear. He could feel his limbs fading away, and looked at Rebecca with despair filling the heart he hadn't known he had.

He reached out a hand to brush Rebecca's face, and sighed slowly.

"You... Were my dream...." He whispered, and faded away in soapy bubbles.

Rebecca blinked, surprised at the tears welling up in her own eyes.

"Buu..." She whispered. Although he had seemed like a whacko and she had just been protesting that she didn't know him at all, she was somewhat touched by his feelings.

A cold splash of water jolted her out of her thoughts as Ryan emptied the other bucket over her head.

She coughed and sputtered, looking at him with a surprised expression.

"Anyone can see that you're caught in a typical anime romance where you have feelings for each other with absolutely no reason." Ryan said seriously, than smiled a bit. "Be happy with him."

She noticed her own limbs fading away, and smiled at Ryan.

"Thank you..." She whispered, as she also faded away with the soapsuds.

¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ In the Dragonball Z universe... ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨ ¨

Buu blinked, and was back on the battlefield. Gotenks blinked at him in surprise.

"Uhh... Where did you go?" He asked.

"RAAAAAAAAAGH!" Buu shrieked, punching a nearby rock formation in to a pile of dust. He quivered, full of anger and sadness at being back here. He whipped around to face Gotenks and finish their battle, but was distracted by a warm glowing light that appeared to be coming from soapsuds in the middle of the battlefield.

"What's this?!!" Gotenks cried out. He had been quiet surprised at Buu's disappearance; having him reappear and now this unknown thing show up was not exactly healthy for his nerves.

"Rebecca?" Buu asked quietly as her silhouette formed from the light. She saw him and smiled gracefully.

"Buu!" She cried, floating in to his arms.

"What a very stereotypical anime romance thing to do." Ryan commented form where he appeared beside Gotenks.

"Who are you?" Gotenks asked. "And who is that with Buu?"

"Me? Well, I'm just an otaku who couldn't resist teleportation by soapy water." Ryan looked over to where Buu was embracing Rebecca. "And her? That's Evil Buu's first love."

With Ryan acting as diplomat between the Z fighters and Buu, Ryan ensured that Rebecca and Buu were provided with a ship so they could go to Zerbinoff Five together.

As Ryan stood at the Capsule Corporation watching them leave, he head a mysterious comment from Goku:

"Wow! Who would have thought that a girl could tame Majin Buu?"

"It worked for you, didn't it?" Ryan asked with an evil smirk. "And Vegeta too."

"What do you mean by that?!" Vegeta snapped from where he stood beside Bulma.

"Nothing. Maybe I should have teleported myself in to a different reality. Girls in the Dragonball Universe are too strong-willed for me." He answered with a shrug. No one stopped him as he walked to the kitchen and submerged himself in to a sink full of soapy water.

"....How strange." Trunks commented as Ryan disappeared.

Trunks had summarized the feelings of all the Z fighters, and thus this tale is finished.

****

The end.

Review! Onegai shimasu!


End file.
